Thank You, For Everything
by PeAceLovEr 12
Summary: A RoyAi One-Shot for all of you guys!  Review if you want, thanks!


**A/N: **Wohoo! Plot Bunnies attacked me after watching the ending of Brotherhood online!

Oh, and this is set after the anime ending and ending of the manga

And this is also a belated birthday **(2/23/1990****)** gift for myself yay! i turned 21! i'm getting OLD!

**_Disclaimer: Everything here belonged to Hiromu Arakawa, well except the plot of this story?_**

_**Story Summary**:_ 7 days has passed since the big battle with Father and The Homunculus. They had successfully won and the Coup worked.  
>The Colonel Roy Mustang was grateful to everybody that helped. But his gratefulness to his Lieutenant was something indescribable<br>And he wants to do something. Something just to show her how thankful he is. Then something clicks on the Colonel's mind. "Yes, that's the only way..."  
>Will he find a way? Will he succeed in this battle between Guilt and Decision like how they had succeed 7 days ago? or will he ruin it?<p>

**SORRY for Typos..Grammars and Stuffs...**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You, For Everything<br>By PeAceLovEr 12**

It has been a week since the big battle. Colonel Roy Mustang is sitting on his hospital bed looking outside the window. Next to him is 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye in her own bed, reading while her furry companion, the ever loyal Shiba Inu, Black Hayate sitting on the edge of the bed curled asleep***** Roy turned his head away from the window, he had been thinking lately, when he received his eyesight yesterday he had thanked and , he also thanked his men; Breda, Falman, Fuery for their courage throughout the battle. He thanked the Elric brothers especially Edward, who helped out and almost risk their lives for the sake of Amestris. While the boys thanking him back for giving them the big opportunity of joining the military to bring back their bodies. He had also thanked Fuhrer Grumman for allowing him to revise the Ishbal policy and helping the Ishbalan to stand and live happily again, the only way to repent his sins during the war.

But he was eternally grateful to Her.

Right here, Right Now he wanted to say Thank You.

But he felt that those words aren't enough for everything she had done for him. Something really deep is nagging at him. He knew very well what it is, better than his own name. And he felt its the right thing to say to her with a thank you. But will he risk their friendship? Will he risk being heart broken forever?

He may be Roy Mustang The Flame Alchemist, One of the best alchemist Amestris had to give, had been to hell and back, and has the most dangerous ambition for a soldier, wanting the top to change the world while practically the one the top was a friggin' monster.

Yes, he can (almost) do those.

But he is not the type of man to take such serious risk! No!

He can be scared of something too.

He is afraid of rejection from the woman he love.

Riza Hawkeye******

He looked at the said woman, she's very beautiful, with her blonde hair down and she had a sincere concentrated look while reading. He don't just love her for her looks, he also love her determination, her calm look everything about her, even her scars and her hands which has blood like his'. Now it dawned to him, has she ever dated a man? is she interested in someone right now?

Then a thought strike him in head and felt instant guilt, the same guilt when he burned the secrets of Flame Alchemy in her back

She wouldn't be in the battlefield because of him, right?

If he didn't tell about his naive dream, she wouldn't be determined to follow him in the army right?

She would be safe at her home and probably had settled down to start a family; with a cozy home living safe and sound with her husband and children of her own ...she would be happy.

And not her neck being cut of like that.

"Sir"

No blood, no suffering...for her.

"Sir"

It was all his fault, his godamn fau-

"COLONEL MUSTANG!"

The shouting was enough to have him a little jump start

"Colonel? Are you okay? You've been spacing out" Lieutenant Hawkeye said, she had longed abandon her book to check on her superior, only to find him spacing out and staring at completely nothing, with mouth slightly open.

Roy rubbed his temples and close his eyes "I'm sorry Lieutenant, I'm okay, just tired i guess"

Third rate excuses aren't a good way to pass through Riza, she shot him her 6th sense look of 'I know you're lying'

He sighs, "_Oh man, this is eating me inside, i have to tell her i love her, risks or not. Love Is Sacrifice after all_" he thought and he proceed to move to her bed, he sat down on the edge and took her hands on his brushing her knuckles with her thumbs, she stared confused

"Colonel"

"I'm sorry" Holy Shit, he's apologizing instead of thanking her

"Pardon?" Riza asked not knowing what he's taking about

"I've been thinking lately you see Riza"

He rarely use her first name "Huh?" Riza asked confused

"You got dragged here, in the battlefield, because of me"

"But sir i-"

"You would've been happy. If i hadn't tell you of my naive dream you wouldn't follow me. And you should be safe on your home now, with your loved ones, and not get involved in the battle." he finished his speech by bowing down hiding his sad charcoal eyes

Her eyes soften at the confession. This man, this crazy man that she had followed and devoted her whole life, body, mind and heart had really think those? he think she's blaming him for her not having a 'normal' life, even though oblivious that she's having a 'normal' life by protecting and following him and even loving him secretly.

She just let everything out for this man, she remove her hands from his grasp and used it to lift his face, he's wearing a face with sadness and guilt. She tilted her head and give him a kiss on the cheeks.

"Roy Mustang, i followed you by my own will, a simple life is nice true but...i like just how my life turned even if you could say that i had blood in my hands and i have been almost killed and become a monster's hostage, they all happened to me but i quickly dismissed those thoughts and events by thinking of you.

And to finish it up

"Roy i love you"

That do him, he had wrapped his arms around the waist, lean forward and pressed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. They only separated for air.

He nuzzled her checks and whispered in her ear

"I love you too, Riza and Thank you, For Everything. Sorry that my thanks to you only consist of words" he pulled away and hug Riza to his chest

"Well, if you really want to 'thank me' you should just say 'thank you' you know" Her voice vibrated in his chest as she said that

"That's not enough for me to show how grateful i am you know. But still i'm open to requests, is there anything the beautiful Queen in my arms want?" she blushed at the statement, being referred to as an adjective is..nice. But upon hearing the 'requests' she turned from tomato-red faced Riza to thinking Riza, which Roy found cute.

After her little stance she looked up at him and said "You know, there is no law to military officers having a relationship as long as it doesn't interfere wit the work******* so..would you move in with me Roy?"

Yes, he is aware of the rumors that soldiers aren't allowed to have romantic relationships which is highly untrue, he had poured quite a time to make sure that its just a warning so soldiers won't get distracted*******

He realized the woman in his arms is waiting for an answer

"Of course, Love if that's what you wanted..." And with that he pulled her into another kiss

Black Hayate has been watching the whole scene since he had been woken up a while ago from the noise. He smiled to himself, he knew this man would make his mistress very happy. And contrary to belief, if its another man kissing his mistress like that, he would've bitten its ass an hour ago. Yep, only the man he could trust with his mistress is Roy Mustang.

Only Him Alone...

And besides, he already knew that someday there's gonna be another new playmate for him, who is eager to play catch with him like this man his mistress choose to love

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright, that's it for now. I'm already starting the sequel for this one, It's neither i have reviews or none. Oh, this is my second RoyAi fanfic (My first being, **Reminiscence **also a RoyAi one-shot)

*****Don't (ask **why** or) wonder **why** are they still in the hospital, i do that on purpose to maintain the plot. (Whazamm!)

******Obviously :D

*******Well this part is my OWN rules so i could maintain the story line in shape, so don't ask questions, please!

**SPOILER for the Sequel: **Roy had move in with Riza, what happens next? it has M content

_**~Peace!~**_


End file.
